Running Time
by Chi Haku
Summary: As I think these things over...I realize...I need more time. Time I don't have. :Sequel to I hate you: EnvyAme EnvyOC


I'm staring out the window, up at the night sky, the stars. They're twinkling above me, their light reflected in my eyes. To most, it's a beautiful sight, but not to me. To me, they're all laughing at me. Laughing at me, because they are allowed to stay frozen up there, not having to deal with time and the problems of earth. While I must be down here, watching as my small amount of time slowly trickles away.

They've been there for as long as I can remember, and they've always laughed at me. They laughed at me the night my parents were killed, they laughed at me the night the Elric's found me, they laughed at me the day I met Envy, they laughed at me the first time he approached me out of battle. And they still laugh at me. Perhaps they always will.

-Flashback 12 years-

_I stared up at the sky, not really seeing anything. My cheeks were stained with lines of wetness, stinging slightly in the wind. Tears still ran from my eyes, but I ignored them. _

_I was two years old. Two, and I was already alone._

_Demons mature faster than humans, which is why I wasn't completely helpless. Was it also the reason I was able to kill all those demons just now…?_

_My hands were covered in their blood, my kimono splattered with it. My small body shuddered, my teeth chattered, the wind howled. I noticed none of it._

_What did this mean? Did this mean I was alone from now on? Yes. Did this mean someone had been out to kill my parents? My parents and me, yes. _

_I turned from the bodies of the demons, walking towards the trees of the forest, not even thinking. One word, one single word, rang through my small mind._

_*REVENGE.*_

_-_Flashback End-

Has it only been 12 years? It seems like it was an eternity ago. I don't remember my parents faces, and I don't remember their deaths. I don't even remember killing those demons. I close my eyes, and that day, and the two years before it, are just darkness and foggy faces.

I sometimes wish I could remember that time, sometimes I'm glad I can't. What would me remembering change? Everything? More than likely. I can't remember my parents, and therefore, I don't know who I really am. I know my name, but for all I know, I could be a princess. Ha, yeah, that'll be the day. I find out I'm really the heir to some kind of big fortune or kingdom. Not that that's very likely…

-Flashback 2 years ago-

_I swallowed what little breath I had in my lungs, dropping to my knees. It was raining heavily, the cold wetness soaking through my sweatshirt. I coughed softly, a small amount of blood leaking from my mouth. I prayed to whatever god was up there, that I wouldn't have to run into any more people that night. When I ran into people, they tended to hurt me, and I needed to at least recover for the night. _

"_Hello…?"_

_My head shot up, bonking my nose against someone else's._

"_Oh! I'm sorry!" the person backed up slightly. _

_I looked at him in surprise. He wasn't tall, but obviously older than me, with molten gold eyes and flaxen hair. He grinned. _

"_You looked hurt so I came over to check on you."_

_I blinked in surprise, then recovered myself._

"_I'm fine…" I mumbled._

_I felt something getting pressed to my forehead, and glanced up to see it was his hand._

"_Liar, you've got a fever."_

_I cast around for something else to say. I caught sight of a silver watch on his belt._

"_You're a State Alchemist…?"_

_"Uh-huh, you do Alchemy?" he asked._

"_Yeah."_

_He grinned. "Great! C'mon!" he pulled me to my feet and started walking with me, hand still in mine. "Me and my brother need another Alchemist to travel with, an you seem nice enough. Oh, I'm Edward Elric by the way."_

_Under normal circumstances, I would have knocked him out and left, but for some reason, I didn't._

"_Ame Kurotsuki…"_

-Flashback End-

And now I find myself a State Alchemist, just two years later on. A State Alchemist and caught up in the biggest political scandal ever. How I went from the girl on the streets to this, I may never know, it all happened so fast, it's hard to comprehend. But I do know, that at times, I still wish I was that girl on the streets, the one who everyone hurt. Just so that I wouldn't have to go through the inner turmoil I am forced to endure day in and day out. Of course, I would be experiencing physical pain instead, but does it matter? Anything, to escape the after effects of that day.

-Flashback Six months ago-

_Edward was at my feet, unconscious. I could see him bleeding, and I swallowed the growl I knew was forming in the back of my throat._

"_Well, well, well, whom do we have here~?"_

_I looked up from my friend, tensing myself. In front of me was a pair of people who I didn't know. One was a tall woman with wavy black hair and violet eyes, the other…Male? I think? With black hair and violet eyes as well. The male (?) grinned at me. _

"_Came out just in time to try and save your friend, did you~?" _

_I growled, not even trying to suppress it. _

"_Oo~ Feisty, how cute~" he gestured to the woman. "Go set up the explosives, Lust."_

_"And what will YOU be doing in that time Envy?"_

_"Playing~"_

_The woman named Lust left the room, leaving me with the one called Envy. As soon as she was gone, my hands clapped together then slammed down on the floor._

"_I don't know what you're planning, but it isn't gonna happen!" I yelled, transmuting multiple spikes out of the ground._

"_Whoa!" he jumped back, away from the stakes now surrounding me and Edward. "Hmmm….So you can transmute like the Chibi???"_

_I assumed he meant Edward and nodded._

"_Nice~ But…"_

_He suddenly disappeared from my vision. _

_*What?!*_

"_Boo."_

_I jumped slightly and spun around. Now I was the one backed up against the spikes. Envy grinned and crawled forward slightly, so that we were face to face, him practically in my lap._

"_Well now, this isn't fair." he purred with a smirk. "How come the Chibi gets to keep a beautiful girl like you all to himself~?"_

_I felt myself blush and growl at the same time, trying to think of a way out of the current situation. But suddenly, my mind just stopped working entirely as a pair of soft lips crashed down onto mine. My eyes widened, but I didn't move. How could I? My brain seemed to have totally short circuited on itself._

_Envy pulled back and licked his lips. _

"_Hm…It'd be a shame to kill someone as beautiful as you…Think I'll keep you alive." _

_I gasped as something pricked my neck, and then everything fell dark._

-Flashback End-

Is that how this all started? How this whole damn thing started? Yes, it has to be. How sad. It all started with me just trying to save my friend. Now it's…THIS. This situation I don't know how to get out of. Or is it…I don't WANT to get out of…?

-Flashback Five and a half months ago-

_I waved good-bye to Edward as he made his way back to his own hotel room. I closed my door and sighed, turning around after locking my door._

"_Aw, don't you stay in the same room as the Chibi?"_

_I swerved around to stare at my window, hoping it wasn't who it sounded like. Unfortunately, it was. Sitting in the windowsill, framed by moonlight, was none other than Envy. He grinned at me._

"_Missed me Ame~? Two weeks is a long time~"_

_"Shut up you son of a bitch." _

_Before I could even move, he was already in my room, holding my wrists. I gasped as he pushed me down on the bed. _

_*NO WAY! I managed to get out of…having this done to me for the past twelve years! I am NOT going to be raped by some scrawny ass who nearly killed my best friend!*_

_He laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'm not THAT bad." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I growled._

"_You're thinking I'm going to rape you." _

"_Says who?!"_

_"The fear in your eyes."_

_I growled again, my eyes narrowing. "Get off me."_

_"No."_

_I was about to use my powers, when he leaned down, lips brushing my ear._

"_You know…it's really not fair that Fullmetal gets you all to himself. What's between you two anyway?"_

_"I would tell you?" I retorted._

"_Yes." he nipped my earlobe. "You would."_

_I swallowed, willing myself not to say anything, not that it worked._

"_Nothing. He's just my friend."_

_"Good." Envy whispered, pulling back and smirking at me. "Because I might have to kill him just so I could have you to myself otherwise."_

-Flashback End-

That really was the start. And the end. I still tell myself I could have prevented it, could have stopped him, could have burned him to a crisp with the fire I am able to create. But I didn't, and I can't fathom why? I don't believe in love at first sight. I don't believe in destiny. I can't.

*I'm sorry Edward…Alphonse…Roy…Riza…Hughes…*

My heart feels as though it's being ripped in half, over and over.

*I'm in love with my worst enemy…Envy.*

Time is running away from me. I need more time, more time please. I need to figure things out, straighten my mind.

But I don't have that time. I don't have that option.


End file.
